You're Not in the Ceremony or Something
by kimsangraa
Summary: "Cinta itu dimulai dari pertemuan yang tidak biasa, super kebetulan, dan kau tidak pernah menduganya!";Luhan tidak suka sesuatu yang tidak terduga, itu bisa membuat jadwalnya kacau. [SeLu/HunHan fic]
1. Prolog

Orang-orang bilang, cinta, yang membuatmu siap dengan segala resiko bahkan sampai menikahinya, akan diawali dari sebuah pertemuan yang tidak biasa, super kebetulan, dan tidak pernah bisa diduga. Rata-rata, orang yang dikenal Luhan akan bilang begitu—mereka suka pada ide bahwa hidup tidak hanya teratur dalam list-list apa yang harus kau kerjakan pada waktu sesudah ini atau besok.

Tapi Luhan tidak suka sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

Kalau kau belum tahu Luhan, perkenalkan. Ia adalah salah satu orang dalam tim kreatif majalah yang terkenal di Korea Selatan. Dan dalam tim kreatif itu, ia menjadi seorang sekretaris bagian wawancara, kerjanya mengontak orang-orang penting untuk majalah bulanan mereka. Luhan selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, mencatat segala yang penting, dan ingat dengan hal-hal detail. Pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris membuatnya harus mengikuti jadwal yang sesuai.

Dan Luhan tidak suka sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Misalnya, ketika tiba-tiba wawancara harus ditunda, atau ternyata narasumbernya tidak bisa, dan apapun itu. Ia sudah cukup kerepotan akan hal itu, jadi ia membuat kehidupan romansanya harus tidak merepotkan. Tapi beruntunglah, ia dijadikan pacar oleh seseorang dari trah orang kaya, yang memiliki pandangan hidup lurus dan sesuai jadwal juga. Jadi Luhan tidak kesusahan.

Dan Luhan bahagia dalam menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang ini.

(Atau setidaknya begitu yang ada di pikirannya.)

..:::..

you're not in the ceremony or something  
gs!uke  
romance, au, ooc, etc.  
by kimsangraa

..:::..

Ibunya Luhan—yang berdarah setengah Cina—mulai menanyakan hal-hal yang menurut Luhan belum begitu penting di usianya yang sudah memasuki duapuluh lima tahun.

"Luhan, kapan kau akan menikah?"

Luhan yang sedang menikmati sup kembang tahunya agak tersedak—ia segera meminum air mineral yang selalu dibawanya, lalu mengernyit kepada sang ibu.

"Mama, aku 'kan sudah pernah cerita, aku berpikir untuk menikah pada usia duapuluh sembilan, atau tigapuluh, itu tidak masalah. Lagipula karirku sedang bagus pada saat ini, itu bisa membuatku menabung dengan mudah. Aku juga sudah bilang pada Chanyeol, bahwa aku tidak ingin dia melamarku dalam waktu-waktu dekat. Aku ingin Mama dan Chanyeol tahu kalau aku menikmati kerjaku." jelas Luhan.

Ibunya menghela nafas, tidak tahu darimana sifat anaknya yang selalu mengikuti jadwal ini berasal. Itu bukan sesuatu yang jelek sih, tapi ketika dilakukan berlebihan, rasanya juga tidak pas. "Atau minimal kau bertunangan dulu?"

"Apa? Bertunangan?" Luhan mengangkat alis, tidak pernah berpikir akan kemungkinan tunangan.

"Iya, tenangkanlah hatiku, Lu. Aku sudah melahirkanmu pada usia yang tua, jadi jangan buat aku menunggu lebih lama untuk seorang cucu," keluh ibunya yang mengaduk-aduk _kimchi_.

Kalau ibunya sudah begitu, Luhan jadi susah juga. "Aku akan coba bicara dengan Chanyeol." katanya sembari melanjutkan makan. "Tapi aku baru bisa bertemu dengannya kira-kira sebulan lagi."

Ibunya menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Apa? Kenapa bisa?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu, mengaduk-aduk supnya. "Hal yang biasa, Ma. Kami berdua sibuk. Ia ada perjalanan bisnis dan begitu pula aku. Ini sudah sering terjadi, kok. Aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya."

Ibunya baru ingat Luhan pernah bilang tentang perjalanan bisnis ke Jeju. Ibunya lalu berpikir-pikir. "Kalau begitu, kira-kira nanti saat tunangan apakah ada yang berubah? Sepertinya akan sama saja, kalian berdua sibuk."

"Nah, makanya, Ma. Tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah tunangan, kecuali cincin tersemat di jariku juga jarinya. Selebihnya, memang kami mengurusi diri kami masing-masing dengan baik untuk masa depan." jelas Luhan lagi, mencoba bernego dengan ibunya agar tidak usah merayakan apapun. Kalau jadi tunangan pun, ia setidaknya harus merombak beberapa jadwal yang sudah dibuatnya dengan perhitungan.

Ibunya kembali mengeluh. "Aku sudah punya putri yang begitu sibuk, bagaimana bisa nanti aku punya menantu yang sama-sama sibuknya."

"Chanyeol berjanji untuk mengurangi beberapa jadwalnya ketika kami sudah menikah nanti, kecuali, yah… kalau ia jadi CEO. Aku juga mungkin akan dipindahtugaskan ke divisi yang lebih santai daripada tim kreatif." kata Luhan.

Ibunya mengernyit. "Aku hanya butuh menantu perhatian, bukan CEO."

Luhan ganti mengernyit. "Iya, iya, Ma. Kalau Chanyeol tidak perhatian, aku juga tidak akan suka dengannya. Ia adalah pacar yang ideal."

Sebenarnya ibunya masih ingin mendebat. Tapi tahu bahwa setiap kata-katanya akan dibalas dengan baik oleh Luhan, maka ia memilih diam saja. Toh kalau memang benar, jodoh tak akan kemana. Dan ibunya berdoa dengan baik agar Luhan segera bertemu dengan jodohnya.

..:::..

"Luhan, kau dipanggil _Sajang-nim_ ,"

Luhan menoleh, mengangkat wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir. "Apa kau melakukan kesalahan?" tanya temannya itu. Luhan menggeleng.

"Setahuku tidak. Tapi mari kita lihat saja," Luhan beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke ruangan ujung dimana tempat atasannya itu berada. Sebelum membuka pintu, Luhan merapikan blazernya dan berdeham. Tepat sebelum ia mengetuk, sudah ada perintah masuk dari atasannya.

"Duduklah dulu,"

Luhan keheranan, tapi ia duduk di depan meja yang atasnya ada papan nama bertuliskan 'Choi Siwon'—nama atasannya. "Iya, _Sajang-nim_?"

"Kau tahu kau akan melakukan perjalanan ke Jeju untuk menyerahkan berkas dan mengadakan pertemuan dengan wakil dari perusahaan tetangga." mulai Siwon sambil memutar-mutar bolpoin dan memasang ekspresi yang misterius. Luhan mengangguk.

"Iya."

"Nah, kemarin kau sudah membuat jadwal wawancara dengan peselancar Oh?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi. "Sudah, _Sajang_ - _nim_. Ia sekarang ada di Jeju dan salah satu pewawancara kami akan ke sana juga."

"Tidak, tidak." Siwon menggeleng-geleng, menaruh bolpoin itu dengan tegas di atas meja kayunya. "Aku ingin perubahan jadwal. Aku tahu kau adalah fotografer yang handal, jadi…"

Oh, betapa Luhan tidak ingin mendengar lanjutannya.

"…jadi, kau akan ke Jeju tidak hanya melakukan pertemuan dengan perusahaan lain. Tapi, aku minta kau juga mewawancara peselancar itu." kata Siwon. "Kau akan melakukan perjalanan ini tiga hari, dan kau sudah harus mengerjakan semua itu,"

Percayalah, Luhan berusaha keras sekali untuk tidak menghela nafas. Ia juga tidak melontarkan kata 'tapi' berupa bantahan, karena Siwon bukanlah tipe yang suka dibantah. Ia hanya mengangguk perlahan—merasakan tengkuknya jadi agak tegang—dan menyanggupi.

"Baiklah, _Sajang-nim_."

"Oke, kalau begitu kau bisa keluar,"

"Terimakasih."

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan keluar dengan agak lunglai. Ketika ia menutup pintu ruangan Siwon, ia langsung memegang tengkuknya. "Ouh, ini membuatku frustrasi," keluhnya. Ia berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang menunggu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Perjalanan bisnisku ke Jeju ditambah sampai tiga hari. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Baek." kata Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Sebagai asisten sekretaris, maka ia harus mengosongkan jadwal Luhan sampai tiga hari dan mengkhususkannya untuk perjalanan bisnis.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali," ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan menyamankan punggungnya di kursi kerja. "Entahlah. Apa yang orang bisa tebak dari Choi- _sajang_."

Ia membuka dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah tiket. Pesawat ke Jeju, kelas ekonomi, dan penerbangan pagi. Luhan mendesah, coba saja ini bukan perjalanan bisnis, melainkan liburan—pasti ia sekarang sudah tersenyum lebar karena lusa sudah harus berangkat.

..:::..

 _teaser for next part_

Luhan jatuh. Dan itu jelas tidak ada dalam jadwalnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menggendongmu? Oh, kau harus berhenti lihat drama,"

"Cinta itu dimulai dari pertemuan yang tidak biasa, super kebetulan, dan kau tidak pernah menduganya!"

Luhan termenung menatap buku jadwalnya yang telah dicoret-coret.

..:::..

 **author's babbling**

hellyeah! halo semuanya, bahagianya saya bisa nulis fic lagi. lagi dapet  
feel buat nulis ini dan i can't help it /cry  
ini terinspirasi dari pas saya liat film korea mood in the day. yang main yoo yeonsok (yg jadi chilbong di reply 1994) sama moon chaewon. dan itu filmnya entah kenapa ngefeel gimana gitu huahaha.  
(mana yoo yeonsok ganteng ala-ala cowok nakal tapi baik(?). ok.)  
oke deh ini bakal lanjut kok.  
stay tune and stay review ya :3  
gomawoyo~


	2. You're Helpful

Perjalanan satu jam dari Seoul ke Jeju tidak membuat Luhan merasa lelah.

Selama perjalanan, ia memakan coklat yang Baekhyun berikan. Sebenarnya Luhan bingung kenapa Baekhyun memberinya coklat, tapi Baekhyun bilang itu coklat keberuntungan. Luhan tidak percaya, tapi ia memakannya.

Ketika turun dari pesawat dan sudah mengambil barang-barangnya, Luhan segera keluar untuk mencari taksi. Pertama-tama, ia harus ke perusahaan tetangga dulu—yang pemiliknya adalah teman dari Siwon—mereka melakukan kerjasama dan Luhan menjadi perwakilan untuk memberikan berkas-berkas.

Taksinya berhenti tepat pada waktu yang diperkirakan Luhan. Ia membayar, lalu keluar dari taksi. Menarik kopernya dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi perhatian. Luhan sudah biasa, hal-hal seperti itu sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi. Ia masuk ke lobi dan bertemu dengan resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan melepas kacamata hitamnya dan memberikan ID. "Saya perwakilan dari perusahaan majalah, Luhan."

Resepsionis dengan wajah kebarat-baratan itu mengecek ID Luhan lalu beralih ke komputernya. Sekejap kemudian mengangguk, "Nona Luhan. Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Presdir Kim. Anda bisa menitipkan barang-barang di sini."

Luhan mengangguk dan menaruh kopernya, sementara membawa tas kerja. Seseorang menghampirinya dan menunjukkan jalan kemana Luhan harus sampai. Mereka naik lift sampai lantai lima, lalu keluar dan berjalan ke ruangan yang sepertinya paling besar di lantai itu. Ketika pintunya dibuka, tampaklah seperti ruang pertemuan. Beberapa orang tampak sudah menunggu.

Luhan masuk dan membungkuk, lalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik.

..:::..

Luhan menatap keluar kaca. Titik-titik air hasil kondensasi turun dan bergulir di aspal menuju tempat yang lebih rendah. Kenapa pada hari ini Jeju harus hujan?

Luhan mengeluh dalam hati, merasa kesal kenapa hal seperti ini tidak diperkirakan. Ia harus membeli payung dulu dan berteduh di toserba karena hujannya begitu deras. Mungkin karena ini sudah masuk musim gugur. Ia begitu terlena musim panas yang tidak pernah turun hujan, sehingga lupa menyiapkan payung.

Hotel pertama tadi yang dikunjunginya dekat pantai sudah penuh, ia juga harus mencari hotel lagi. Hotel kedua yang dikunjunginya sebelum ke toserba ini juga penuh. Luhan mengeluh lagi dan menunggu taksi lewat. Tapi setiap ada taksi yang lewat, selalu ada penumpangnya. Luhan sudah menelepon pusat pemesanan taksi, tapi jaringannya sedang sibuk sehingga ia tak bisa tersambung. Dicoba berkali-kali pun begitu.

"Maaf, aku ingin bertanya apa ada halte bis di sini?" Luhan memutuskan bertanya pada penjaga toserba.

"Ada, tapi di sebelah sana. Tujuhratus meter dari sini." jawab ibu penjaga toserba dengan aksen Jejunya yang kental.

Luhan meringis dan mengangguk. "Terimakasih."

Jalan tujuhratus meter dibawah hujan. Luhan siap, daripada menunggu di sini tanpa kepastian yang jelas. Ia mulai menggeret kopernya dan merapatkan segalanya agar tertutup payung. Semakin lama, Luhan merasa jalannya semakin cepat. Aroma hujan begitu nyaman, tapi ia seolah tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Luhan berhenti berjalan, mengangkatnya. "Halo? Chanyeol. Aku sedang di Jeju. Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Oke. Oke. Iya. Kau juga hati-hati."

Ia menghela nafas. Chanyeol hanya bilang ia tak bisa menghubunginya untuk beberapa waktu karena sinyal di daerah pegunungan jelek. Dan Luhan tidak habis pikir mengapa ada perjalanan bisnis ke pegunungan.

Luhan melanjutkan jalannya yang cepat itu. Setelah beberapa menit yang melelahkan, akhirnya ia sampai di halte. Beruntunglah ia tidak sendirian. Ada beberapa orang lain yang juga menunggu bis. Luhan duduk di halte dan menatap miris kopernya yang kotor. Untunglah bahan luar kopernya bukan kain, jadi akan lebih mudah dibersihkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bisnya datang. Luhan menaiki bis itu dengan susah payah karena pertama, ia membawa koper, dan kedua, ia memakai sepatu tinggi. Tapi untunglah, ia duduk di sebelah nenek-nenek yang baik hati, yang mau memberitahunya beberapa hotel di kawasan ini. Luhan mencatat nama beberapa hotel itu.

"Terimakasih, Nek." kata Luhan yang sudah merasa agak lega.

"Hoho, iya, Nak." Nenek itu mengangguk. "Kalau memang tidak ada hotel kosong, kau bisa ke penginapan di daerah penduduk. Memang tidak semewah hotel, tapi bisa dicoba."

Luhan mengangguk saja, sama sekali tak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Ia hanya berpikir agar segera dapat kamar hotel dan istirahat, menikmati air panas, lalu besok bisa menemui narasumbernya.

..:::..

Tapi, nasib baik belum rela bertemu dengannya.

Sudah empat hotel yang dikunjungi, dan semuanya penuh. Harusnya itu wajar, karena ini bertepatan dengan libur sekolah. Apalagi Jeju terkenal dengan pantainya yang bagus—jelas saja hotel di dekat pantai penuh semua. Tentu saja. Kenapa Luhan tidak memikirkan tentang hal ini. Hotel terakhir yang dikunjunginya masih ada kamar kosong tapi berupa suit, yang berharga ratusan dolar permalam. Luhan langsung meringis dan memakai kacamatanya kembali, merasa lebih baik untuk mencari hotel lain saja.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, hujan masih setia menemani. Dan Luhan mulai kelelahan. Setelah mencari restoran, ia mendapatkan semangkuk sup hangat yang lumayan bisa mengisi perutnya.

Ia sudah menata moodnya lagi. Sudah mencari hotel-hotel bagus di Jeju di website dan mencatatnya. Ia juga sudah tahu rute mana yang harus diambil agar cepat sampai di hotel-hotel itu. Luhan segera berdiri, menarik kopernya lagi dan membayar. Setelah itu keluar dan membuka payungnya. Luhan berjalan sampai di halte, dan tepat saat itu bisnya datang.

Luhan kira nasib baik sudah ingin menyapa, tapi…

Ketika menginjakkan _high heels_ -nya ke tangga naik bis, ia dapat merasakan kakinya slip.

Dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya, Luhan dapat merasakan pita suaranya mengeluarkan pekikan nyaring dan tubuhnya terasa melayang.

Ia jatuh ke aspal dengan mengenaskan.

Koper menimpa lengannya dan seolah itu belum cukup buruk, payung yang tadi dibelinya mendarat di atas wajahnya.

"Astaga!" teriak seseorang yang naik lebih dulu darinya. Pemuda itu segera turun kembali dan menolongnya, mengambil payung dari atas wajahnya dan memayunginya. Luhan berusaha untuk duduk dengan tertatih, mencoba berdiri dengan cepat agar tidak tertinggal bis. Tapi pemuda itu malah menyuruh supirnya untuk berangkat duluan saja.

"Apa? Kenapa malah disuruh pergi—OUW!" Luhan merasakan betisnya nyeri luar biasa—ia terduduk lagi. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa kau mau pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini, Nona?" tanya pemuda itu. Luhan jadi tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi ia hanya meringis dan memegangi betisnya. "Lagipula bajumu sudah kotor dan rambutmu juga berantakan. Belum lagi—"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Luhan memekik melihat sepatu tingginya telah patah. "Oh, ini benar-benar buruk," katanya sembari merasa ingin menangis.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan menatapnya. "Kau dari Seoul?"

Luhan mengangguk sembari masih menatap sepatunya. Pemuda itu kembali bicara. "Kau sudah dapat hotel? Atau ada kenalan?"

Luhan menggeleng, kali ini menatap pemuda dengan surai hitam legam itu. Wajahnya memelas. "Aku sudah mendatangi beberapa hotel dan semua penuh."

Pemuda itu kelihatan prihatin. "Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar berat untukmu, Nona."

Mendengarnya, Luhan mengernyit. Ia menarik payungnya kembali dari tangan pemuda itu. "Ya, dan sekarang apa?"

"Yah," pemuda itu berdiri, mengambil sepatu tinggi Luhan dan menalinya ke penyangga koper dengan kreatif. "Rumahku penginapan, tapi di daerah penduduk. Mau coba mampir?" ia memegang koper milik Luhan kemudian membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Benarkah?" Luhan berbinar. Tempat ini cukup strategis juga. "Boleh saja—aw," betis kirinya masih terasa sakit. Ia tertatih sembari memegangi lengan pemuda itu. Kalau begini, ia akan lama jalannya. Ia mencoba menstabilkan dirinya dahulu dengan mencoba diam dan berdiri tegak.

Luhan masih terdiam ketika pemuda itu berjalan sembari menarik kopernya. Menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak bergerak, membuat si pemuda berbalik dan menatapnya agak lama.

"Namaku Sehun," katanya, mengernyit. "Katakan padaku, apa kau pikir aku akan menggendongmu? Oh, kau harus berhenti lihat drama,"

"Ti-tidak!" Luhan langsung memerah semua, padahal itu benar-benar yang dipikirkannya. Apalagi ia tidak memakai alas kaki sama sekali. Masa pemuda ini tega melihatnya jalan tanpa alas kaki?

"Dengar, Nona, aku tidak akan menggendongmu. Itu tidak sopan, apalagi rokmu hanya selutut." kata Sehun. Luhan langsung menahan nafasnya mendengar itu. Lalu bagaimana? Tapi ia melihat Sehun mendekatinya lalu melepas _sneakers_ -nya. "Ini jelas kebesaran. Tapi daripada tidak pakai?"

Luhan menatapnya selama beberapa detik dan entah kenapa ia mendadak berkata, "Tapi aku sudah punya pacar,"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap Luhan dan mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh. "Hah? Lalu apa pacarmu akan ke sini dan melepas _sneakers_ untukmu? Kalau iya, ini akan kupakai lagi,"

"Tunggu—tidak—maksudku, iya, ini akan kupakai." Luhan keki sendiri dan segera memakai sepatu berwarna putih itu dengan susah payah.

"Kalau susah berjalan, pegang saja lenganku. Tapi kalau kau sudah punya pacar untuk dipegangi, maka aku akan berjalan sendiri." kata Sehun. Luhan menatapnya dan segera memegang lengan Sehun sebelum pemuda itu berubah pikiran.

"Pacarku sedang berada di pegunungan, perjalanan bisnis." keluh Luhan, berjalan tertatih. Susah juga untuk memegang lengan Sehun dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya memegang payung.

Sehun mengangguk. "Um, baguslah. Aku jadi tak harus mendapat pukulan karena telah menolong gadisnya,"

Luhan mengernyit. "Apa kau memang orang yang sarkastik begini?"

Sehun hanya tertawa. "Tidak,"

Kelihatannya Sehun santai sekali dipegangi seperti itu, padahal Luhan berpikir, mereka kalau dilihat akan seperti pasangan. Tapi Luhan menggeleng-geleng.

Ketika itu, ia melihat kaki Sehun yang tidak pakai alas apa-apa, dan Luhan menjadwalkan bahwa ia harus mentraktir pemuda ini sesuatu pada keesokan harinya.

..:::..

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah. Rumah itu memiliki bentuk seperti rumah-rumah tradisional Korea yang hanya memiliki satu lantai namun luas dan terdiri dari banyak ruangan. Penghangatnya adalah berupa alas-alas yang berada di bawah lantai dan harus diisi dengan bara api yang dipanaskan terlebih dahulu. Sehun membantu Luhan untuk masuk dan mendudukannya di salah satu ruangan yang seperti ruang tamu.

"Sebentar, kupanggil Nenek."

Luhan mengangguk, melihat Sehun yang berjalan keluar dengan ujung celana panjangnya yang kotor terkena aspal karena tadi bertelanjang kaki. Luhan termenung, lalu sambil memijat kakinya sendiri, mengira-ngira Sehun suka makanan apa. Ketika ia berhenti memijat, seseorang dengan wajah berumur datang diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Ini, Nek, orangnya." kata Sehun.

"Oh, kau yang tadi dari bis itu?" tanya nenek itu. Luhan membulatkan mata.

"Iya, Nek!" katanya. Sungguh tidak terduga, bisa bertemu lagi dengan nenek yang sama dalam satu hari di kota seluas Jeju.

"Perkenalkan, aku Nenek dari Sehun, pemilik penginapan ini. Kau bisa memanggilku Nenek Shim."

Pantas saja kenapa tadi nenek ini menyarankan untuk mencari penginapan di sekitar rumah penduduk. Tentu saja—karena ia pemilik penginapan ini.

Luhan berusaha dengan susah payah membungkuk dalam posisi duduk. "Nama saya Luhan,"

"Hoho, iya, Nak." Nenek Shim duduk di dekat Luhan dan memegang betis Luhan yang sakit, memperkirakan dimana sakit itu terpusat. "Ini membengkak, Luhan. Kakimu terkilir? Jadi kau benar-benar terjatuh dari bis?"

Luhan mengangguk perlahan. "Iya, dan Sehun menolong saya,"

Nenek Shim tertawa. "Ternyata benar. Kukira Sehun hanya mengarang cerita agar bisa membawa gadis cantik ini ke rumah."

Sehun melotot, bibirnya mengerucut. "Apa? Nek, aku tidak seperti itu,"

"Hoho, iya," Nenek Shim berdiri. "Aku akan meracik obat-obatan, jadi tunggu di sini. Sehun, gantilah celanamu, lalu suguhkan minuman. Setelah itu siapkan tempat mandi dan jangan keluyuran kemana-mana,"

Sehun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya, iya, Nek…"

Setelah Nenek Shim pergi, Sehun juga beranjak untuk mengganti celananya. Luhan menunggu sembari membuka ponselnya. Benar-benar tidak ada kabar satupun dari Chanyeol. Luhan menghela nafas. Yah, sebenarnya ini hal yang cukup biasa. Tapi akan lebih baik lagi seandainya Chanyeol bisa—

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Pacarmu tidak mengabari?"

Luhan segera mendongak, dengan wajah malu tapi ia mengernyit, menatap Sehun yang sudah berganti celana hitam selutut. "Sudah kubilang pacarku sedang ada perjalanan ke pegunungan. Di sana sinyalnya jelek,"

Sehun mengangkat bahu lalu menaruh nampan di atas meja pendek yang ada di dekat Luhan. "Ini teh, bisa meredakan stressmu. Setelah ini, aku akan membantumu mandi jadi obatnya bisa ditaruh di kulit yang bersih."

Luhan terdiam sebentar, menyadari kalimat Sehun tadi begitu aneh untuk diucapkan orang asing ke orang asing lainnya. "Membantuku… mandi?"

"Maksudku, aku akan menolongmu untuk berjalan ke sana dan menyediakan apa yang kau perlukan. Bukan berarti aku akan menggosok punggungmu dan apalah itu," Sehun berkata datar. "Biarkan pacarmu saja yang begitu,"

Luhan jadi malu sendiri. "Baiklah…" katanya, lalu memegang cangkir teh itu dan menyesap isinya sedikit-dikit.

"Apa kau mau keramas juga?"

Luhan meraba rambutnya sendiri dan membuka kuncir rambutnya, membiarkan rambutnya yang sewarna kayu eboni tergerai. "Apa seburuk itu kelihatannya?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "Hei, kau baru saja jatuh dari bis dengan punggung duluan, kau kira rambut belakangmu tidak kena?"

Luhan mengernyit. "Baiklah, aku akan keramas. Apa kau punya pengering rambut di sini?"

"Kau kira kami hidup di jaman batu? Kalau sekedar pengering rambut jelas punya. Walaupun rumah ini tradisional, tapi kalau barang begitu ya punya," jelas Sehun. Ia lalu minum teh dengan aroma yang berbeda.

"Iya, iya, kau tidak perlu galak seperti itu juga. Siapa tahu kau tidak punya." balas Luhan.

Sehun hanya meliriknya sambil tersenyum jahil. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berdiri. "Aku akan menyiapkan air. Kau siapkan keperluan mandimu. Handuknya kupinjami saja dari sini, agar handukmu tetap bersih." kata Sehun, lalu mendekatkan koper ke Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, lalu Sehun berdiri dan menuju lorong, lalu belok ke ruang lain yang berbeda. Sementara itu, Luhan membuka kopernya dan mengambil kaos longgar yang santai dan celana panjang longgar, juga dalaman. Selain itu, ia mengambil alat mandi. Semua itu ia taruh di tas kecil agar mudah membawanya. Sebelum itu ia juga sudah melepas blazernya, meninggalkan kemeja dan roknya saja.

Ketika Sehun datang, Luhan sudah siap. Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri dan berjalan.

"Memang lama ya membuat obat racikan?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya, harus ada yang dipanaskan terlebih dahulu dan ini dan itu. Tapi sekali buat bisa untuk dua tiga kali pemakaian. Untuk bengkak seperti itu paling tidak sehari dua kali diganti." jelas Sehun. Luhan mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

Ketika sampai di kamar mandi, Luhan sebenarnya sudah siap dengan keadaan apa saja. Tapi ternyata kamar mandinya luas dan bagus, sudah berkeramik dan punya _bath up_ yang sudah terisi dengan air panas mengebul _._ Di salah satu bagian ada kursi kecil yang berada di dekat shower, dan juga ember dengan tutup.

"Kau berendamlah dulu selama beberapa menit, setelah itu kau bisa duduk di kursi kecil itu untuk membersihkan diri. Di sana sudah kusediakan sabun aromaterapi, bisa kau pakai. Jika kau tidak bisa keluar dari bak, maka buka saja penyumbatnya, lalu kau bisa membersihkan diri di bak saja. Selang _shower_ itu panjang dan bisa mencapai ke bak. Karena gantungan di sini tinggi, maka kusediakan ember. Jadi taruh baju bersihmu di ember ini dan tutuplah agar tidak terkena cipratan air." jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan menatapnya dan berkata pelan. "Terimakasih… Kau tak harus melakukan ini."

Sehun terdiam sebentar, menatap Luhan balik, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Layanan spesial. Sudah, cepat mandi. Aku akan berada di luar. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, panggil saja."

Luhan terdiam, tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana ia akan ditolong Sehun dalam keadaan yang… anu. Jadi, ia menetralkan kegugupannya dengan bersikap sok sebal lalu berkata. "Iya, iya, sana keluar."

Sehun beranjak keluar dan Luhan menghela nafas.

..:::..

Acara mandi Luhan berakhir dengan sukses.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia dipindahkan ke kamar tidur. Kata Nenek Shim, ini sebenarnya penginapan untuk mereka yang menetap dalam waktu lama di Jeju untuk kuliah atau bekerja. Tapi waktu liburan ini mereka semua sedang pulang kampung, dan untunglah tersisa satu kamar kosong yang bisa dipakai Luhan.

Sekarang, ia sedang diobati oleh Nenek Shim. Tangannya sangat telaten memijat kaki Luhan.

"Mungkin kau akan merasa sedikit nyeri pada malam hari, itu karena obatnya bekerja. Jadi aku akan menyalakan lilin aromaterapi agar kau bisa tidur." kata Nenek Shim. Luhan mengangguk saja, sembari duduk di atas alas tidur tipisnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi—karena rambutnya basah—datang ke kamar Luhan dan menyalakan lampu, lalu menaruh beberapa lilin. Setelah itu, Luhan baru sadar langit sudah menggelap. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan menyadari bahwa itu sudah pukul tujuh malam.

"Maaf, Nek, tapi kalau mau makan bagaimana?"

Nenek Shim tertawa, sembari membebatkan perban ke betis Luhan yang sudah dilapisi obat tradisional. "Setelah ini kita makan bersama di ruang tengah. Nanti Sehun akan membantumu ke ruang tengah. Biarkan nenek ini memasak dulu,"

"Terimakasih, Nek." kata Luhan. Nenek Shim mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu mengambil mangkuk bekas racikan obat tadi lalu keluar.

Sehun—yang masih terduduk di dekatnya—tiba-tiba bersuara. "Kau ke Jeju untuk apa?"

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku? Untuk perjalanan bisnis."

"Ceritakan," kata Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan malas bercerita, tapi rasanya ia tidak bisa bersikap galak pada orang yang sudah membantunya seharian ini. Jadi ia mengambil tasnya dan membuka buku jadwalnya, lalu memberikan buku itu pada Sehun.

"Kau lihat, jadwal hari ini. Aku sudah memberikan berkas ke perusahaan lain. Seharusnya setelah itu aku sudah bisa istirahat di hotel, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ini bersamaan dengan libur jadi hotel sudah penuh. Kalau aku dapat hotel, pasti aku sudah bisa istirahat, dan sekarang bisa jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai mencari makanan laut yang enak,"

Sehun manggut-manggut sembari membuka-buka buku jadwal itu. "Hidupmu sangat teratur sekali. Lalu setelah itu? Mewawancara?"

"Iya, aku punya dua hari untuk mewawancara seorang peselancar. Kau pasti tidak tahu orangnya, ia sangat susah dikontak. Tapi saat di Seoul, aku bisa menghubunginya dan ia bilang mau diwawancara." jelas Luhan.

"Hmmm. Berarti kau di sini sampai Sabtu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Sebenarnya setelah itu aku libur, tapi aku ingin Minggu sudah sampai Seoul jadi Sabtu kupikir bagus untuk pulang." kata Luhan. "Dan astaga, jatuh lalu betis nyeri begini bukan termasuk dalam jadwalku."

Sehun tertawa, matanya menyipit dengan manis. "Membosankan!" komentarnya. "Kau pikir kau yang mengatur kehidupan? Hal-hal seperti kebetulan itu sering terjadi, dan kau masih ingin hidup berdasarkan jadwal?"

Luhan mengernyit, berusaha mengambil bukunya kembali dari tangan Sehun—tapi Sehun tertawa dan menjauh. "Mengapa tidak? Aku sudah membuat jadwal hidup sejak sekolah menengah pertama dan semua baik-baik saja, teratur. Kalau aku tidak bisa mengikuti jadwal itu, aku tidak akan berada dalam karir yang seperti ini."

"Bahkan hal-hal seperti membeli gantungan baju, membeli bunga untuk atasan, makan bersama ini, makan bersama itu, juga terjadwal." kata Sehun, berguling ke sisi yang jauh dari Luhan agar gadis itu tidak bisa menggapainya.

"Hei, Sehun! Kembalikan!" pekik Luhan.

Sehun selesai tertawa dan ia mengatur nafas, lalu mengembalikan buku kecil itu ke Luhan. Ia berdiri lalu menjulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, sekarang kita makan,"

Luhan mendongak, menatapnya ragu. Sehun sedang tersenyum dan wajahnya kelihatan rileks. Ketika Luhan sadar telah memegang tangan Sehun, ia segera membatin.

 _Ingat Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol_.

..:::..

Setelah makan, Luhan hendak kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Tapi Sehun menahannya dan berkata. "Jangan tidur dulu kalau rambutmu basah. Lagipula kau baru saja makan,"

Luhan mengernyit. "Aku tahu hal itu. Aku tidak akan langsung tidur setelah makan."

Tapi Sehun malah beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Saat ia kembali, ia membawa pengering rambut. "Nek, bolehkah aku mengeringkan rambut Luhan?"

Nenek Shim, yang masih ada di tempat yang sama, hanya tertawa. "Boleh, Sehun."

Luhan, di sisi lain, membelalakkan mata. "Apa? Tidak usah, Sehun! Aku bisa sendiri!" katanya sembari mencoba meraih pengering rambut itu dari tangan Sehun. Tapi Sehun—yang sedang berdiri—tentu saja tidak bisa tergapai.

"Sudah kubilang, layanan spesial. Menurut saja," kata Sehun. "Begini juga aku jago mengurus rambut."

"Ouh." Luhan mengeluh. Ia akhirnya duduk dengan tenang dan membiarkan Sehun duduk di belakangnya lalu menyentuh setiap helai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Mungkin kalau Chanyeol tidak akan pernah seperti ini. Chanyeol adalah tipe yang memberimu uang untuk ke spa melakukan perawatan seluruh tubuh. Tapi ia tidak akan seperti ini.

Gawat, Luhan harus segera pulang ke Seoul atau ia harus segera bertemu Chanyeol. Karena—yah, ia mulai membandingkan Chanyeol dan Sehun—dan itu keadaan gawat.

..:::..

 **tbc**

aw! entah kenapa ide saya mengalir untuk ff ini dan ini sangatlah membahagiakan. btw saya kangen hunhan. bikin ff ini sambil liat momen2 lamanya duh. :')  
okay, lanjut atau nggak? hehehe.  
stay tune and stay review, okay?  
thank you~!


End file.
